It's Not A Copyright Threat, It's A Promise
by Chemically Unstable Disco
Summary: Young Jordan ignore the warnings, and pays the price...V--V Please R&R!


"Gerard will come to my house and suck me blood?! What the fuck?" Jordan exclaimed as she placed her newly bought CD in the player. She'd been dying to purchase the My Chemical Romance album _I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love._ This morning, she'd finally found it in stock at a local New Jersey music store.

Pushing the play button, she sighed happily as _Romance_ filled the room.

"The tunes of your average, fucked-up teenager," Jordan muttered.

She pulled her long, layered, black-blond hair back into a ponytail, leaving her side-fringe to cover her left eye.

"Homework," she groaned, pulling out her school diary.

**English – Romeo & Juliet: Read Act V. Outline essay.**

**Maths – Pages 95 (4, 5, 6, 7), 96 (1, 2, 3, 4, 5), 100 (6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11)**

**Drama – Monologue draft**

"What'd I do?" she muttered to no-one. She was about to start, when her phone started blaring _Teenagers._

"Hey, girl, hey!" Jordan's best friend, Fenella greeted her.

"Hello, Fanny-pack," Jordan laughed.

"Dan," Fenella teased, a hint of warning in her voice.

"Ok, ok! What's up, girl?"

"I hear you got _Bullets_!"

"How can you possibly know that? Nelly, girl, I only got it like 10 minutes ago!"

"I am your psychic friend, deary."

"Oh, really? What do you see in my future?"

"Hmm...I see…love, pain, torture, forgiveness and…you burning me a copy of that CD." Jordan could hear the smile that no doubt danced across Fenella's lips.

"But on the disc it says if I burn it, Gerard'll come to my house and drink my blood." Jordan tried her hardest not to let her giggles escape her lips.

"Come on, Jordy! Like that'll happen. And anyway, what a way to lose your blood." Fenella laughed, and Jordan joined her.

"Ok, ok. I'll give you the disk tonight at the meet."

"Don't forget!"

"I won't. I promise. I'm doing my talk on MCR remember?"

"Oh, yeah! Can't wait!"

"Later, chicka,"

"Ciao, Bella!"

Fenella hung up, leaving Jordan alone in her room again. She was always alone. The only time she was around other people was when she went to her club meets. She spent most of the time she was supposed to be at school, smoking where the teachers wouldn't find her. That's where she'd first met Fenella. They'd instantly bonded, and became the best of friends.

The club was a place where she could relax and have fun. It was where she felt she belonged. It was a place where she didn't feel she needed drugs or alcohol. One of the few places she was entirely clean and sober.

"Homework?" She pondered on working for a moment.

"Let's not…I'll just say Bob Bryar ate my homework."

Instead, she sat down at her computer and started burning the disc for Fenella.

*Bling*

YOUR CD HAS FINISHED WRITING

"Now we put you, my darling, into here and keep you safe and sound."

Jordan swivelled around in her chair. She started the CD playing again and laughed to herself.

"Ooh! Scary! Gerard's going to suck my blood!" she muttered, jumping up and down on her bed.

"Freedom! This band might just save my life." Jordan laughed again.

"Maybe not," she sighed. She jumped off her bed, opened her bedroom door, and walked to the bathroom.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror, battling internally.

_It's not right to cut!_ one voice would say. _It helps me get through life one painful day at a time!_ another would argue. _One small cut won't hurt…we'll stop later._ They would finally compromise.

Jordan retrieved her razor, and slowly sliced her arm, careful not to hit any veins.

"There goes today's issues," she whispered as she washed her wrist in the sink, and her blood trickled away.

She wandered down the hall again, after having cleaned away all her blood. When she reached her bedroom door, it was ajar.

"Mum?" Jordan yelled out. There was no reply. Her mum was still at work, where she was supposed to be. So who had opened Jordan's door?

Jordan placed her hand on her door, and gently eased it open.

"Hello?" she called, again with no reply. Something shifted off to the side. Her head snapped to look, but everything seemed normal.

She ventured inside; two steps. Deep breath. Slam!

Jordan jumped and spun around.

"Hello," a familiarly seductive voice whispered. It came from the young man, leaning against her now-closed door. He wore, atop his longish, black hair, a black fedora. The shadows, which the hat cast upon his pale face, distorted his features, rendering him unrecognizable. He was wearing all black; his white arms a shocking contrast. In the now moonlit room, his teeth flashed, and Jordan gasped.

"Who are you?" she asked the stranger, her voice surprisingly steady.

"I do believe that you illegally copied a specific CD, regardless of the clear warning. Ignorant, are you?" The man seemed to ignore Jordan's question, and started interrogating her with a threatening undertone to his voice.

"Who the fuck are you?" she yelled, hoping someone might hear her.

"You know who I am!" He lifted his face so Jordan could see. She was certain that she was dreaming now. She assumed she'd fallen asleep at her computer, or passed out in the bathroom. Any fear or panic left her then.

She now grinned at Gerard Way in front of her.

"Come to drink my blood?" she smirked.

"You ignored the warning. Your funeral,"

"I barely knew, ye."

Gerard moved forward. His teeth pierced Jordan' skin. Pain. There was pain. Jordan realised fleetingly, just before she passed out, this wasn't a dream at all; it was her best nightmare.

"Has anyone seen Jordan?" Fenella asked the others at the meet.

"I thought you knew where she was!" Roxy commented.

"Jordan! I'm home!" Jordan's mother called out. There was no reply. "Jordan?" she called again, walking down the hall to Jordan's room. "Are you in?"

She opened the door, and found her daughter's life, splattered all over the murder scene.


End file.
